It Takes Two
by DollWithAPaintedSmile
Summary: Same story....just updated...sorry im such a perfectionist


Trailer- Zanessa's 5 year anniversary...happy tears may come-fair warning.

Disclaimer-no owny.no suey.

Music-'It Takes Two' by: Link Larkin _(music in italics)_

It Takes Two

It was Zac and Vanessa's 5 year anniversary and their best friend, Ashley Tisdale was throwing them a bash at her L.A. condo.

"Happy Anniversary babe!" Zac said sweetly.

"Happy Anniversary to you as well!" Vanessa said kissing him.

"Okay, I have a toast…oops!" Ashley said taking her fork and clinging it against her glass and breaking it. "Anyway," she said putting down her glass and grabbing the champagne bottle. "To Zac and Vanessa, thank God you guys got together, because, I think I can speak for all of us when I say, 5 years ago, if you hadn't started dating …we would all have died from the sexual tension between you two-to Zac and Vanessa." She ended with a collective cheers and clanging of glasses and Ashley taking a sip from the bottle.

"Now, for the main event, Zac would you please join me up here?" she said taking out her karaoke machine and microphone and putting a c.d. in.

"Thanks, Ash, for that…heartfelt…speech. Uh, so the song I'm about to sing, I haven't sung in 4 years, so Vanessa, this is for you" he said pointing to Ashley to push play.

_That Im your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
Doo doo - wop!_

_A king ain't a king  
Without the pow'r behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,_

_I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two_

_Don't you know_

_Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away_

_Tell me, you're my girl and I'm your boy_

He started walking towards her

_The you're my pride and I'm your joy_

He pulled her up from the couch

_That I'm the sand and you're the tide_

He looked straight in eyes

_And I'll be the groom, if you'll be my bride_

Tears filled her eyes as he got down on one knee and sang

_It takes two baby_

_It takes two_

_It takes two baby_

Pulling out the box he sang

_It takes two _

Hitting the high note at the end. He turned off the mic, put it down, and opened the box to reveal a four carat square canary diamond surrounded by diamonds and diamonds on the band.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes!" Vanessa cried with tears pouring down her face.

He put the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her passionately and the erupting applause from the usuals- Corbin, Monique, Lucas, Ashley, and Jared seemed to fade away. Ashley and Monique were crying and Corbin held Monique as he kissed her temple while Jared held Ashley and kissed her head.

When Zac put Vanessa down, she ran to Ashley and Monique and they started jumping up and down while screaming.

"Oh my god, V, it's so gorgeous!" Ashley screamed.

Lucas, Corbin, and Jared all shook Zac's hand and gave their dude-hugs. Vanessa ran back to Zac and jumped on him nearly knocking him over.

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you too, more than you know!"Zac replied.

"Oh my god, Vanessa, we have to start planning like tomorrow!!" Monique shouted.

"Ok, Mo, why don't we leave these two alone." Corbin said pulling his girlfriend towards the door.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Zac and Vanessa walked to his car hand-in-hand. As Ashley and Jared watched them walk Ashley whispered to Jared "They'll be together forever."

As they pulled up to their Beverly Hills mansion that they had bought together, Zac helped Vanessa out of the car. When they reached the front door, Zac stopped short picking up Vanessa.

"Zac, what are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"Carrying you over the threshold." He said smiling

"Hun, we aren't married yet!"

"Yeah, I know, but we're engaged so I'm practicing." He laughed.

Once they got inside they looked at the clock and it had reached 3 am. They went upstairs to get changed and ready for bed. Zac was dressed in a white wife beater and black cotton p.j. pants while Vanessa wore Zac's white collared button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

As they settled into bed, Vanessa looked at Zac and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Zac asked.

"For proposing." Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks for saying yes" Zac answered kissing her passionately, as they fell asleep, Zac thought to himself…..

'It takes two baby…it takes two.'

Yeah, so I updated this, because I realized that I like left out the first 3/4 of this song...dumb I know.. sorry bout that one!!

-The Doll

review please!!


End file.
